Wine Cellar of Leá Monde (Vagrant Story)
In the Wine Cellar, Ashley learns more about the Dark and its connection to magic and the Undead. He confronts Sydney, and learns more about his past. The tunnels to the Wine Cellar are the only approach to Leá Monde from the mainland of Valendia since the cataclysmic earthquake that isolated Leá Monde from the rest of the world. Tunnels lead under the jagged rocks that jut out between whirlpools and forceful currents. The Wine Cellar has the most trigger conditions of any area in the game, which means that fewer rooms are vacant when returning to them, and provides a changing variety of creatures in the rooms. Note that there are two 'Rooms of Wine'; Red and White. If there is no associated text with a trigger listed after a creature entry, it means, "is spawned by Trigger x", as in: "Ghoul (One Arm). Triggers: 2" means, "the one armed ghoul begins to be seen in this room once the condition for Trigger 2 is true" Trigger conditions are cumulative unless otherwise stated. That is to say, once Ashley has gone to Smokebarrel Stair, both bats in Entrance to Darkness can spawn if Ashley has 190 or more HP. If he has 189 or less, the second bat will not spawn. > Means "greater than". HP > 200 is a condition not satisfied by HP 200, only 201 or more. > = Means "greater than or equal to". A condition requiring 200 or greater HP would be HP > = 200. < Means "less than". HP < 200 is a condition not satisfied by HP 200, only 199 or less. < = Means "lesser than or equal to". A condition requiring 200 or greater HP would be HP > = 200. Entrance to Darkness Trigger 1: Ashley enters Smokebarrel Stair Trigger 2: Ashley enters Room of Cheap Red Wine Trigger 3: HP > = 190. * Bat. Triggers: 1 * Bat. Triggers: 1 and 3 * Zombie Knight (One Arm). Triggers: 2 Worker's Breakroom * Magic Circle (Save and later, Teleport) * Chest: "Tovarisch" Axe (Bronze Hand Axe + Wooden Grip), Buckler, Leather Glove, five Vera Bulbs, five Cure Bulbs * Dummy (Affinity) Trigger 1: This Dummy only spawns after Ashley fights the Commanders in Where Black Waters Ran (Undercity East). Each of its Body Locations gives a different Affinity bonus to weapons that strike it. Head gives Dark affinity; Right Arm gives Earth; Left Arm gives Water; Body, Air; Legs, Fire. Light Affinity can be gained from the Evil dummy in Gharmes Walk; that room can only be unlatched from the Temple of Kiltia side. 999 HP and 99 or 100 to all resists; See Link for Stats. Always drops Cure Potion and Mana Potion. Drops Elixir of Kings (+Strength) 13/255 times Hall of Struggle Trigger 1: Ashley enters Fine Vintage Vault Trigger 2: Ashley enters Room of Cheap White Wine Trigger 3: HP > = 190 * Bat * Silver Wolf. Triggers: 1 and 3. Cure Bulb 12/255 * Ghoul (One Arm). Triggers: 2 Smokebarrel Stair Trigger 1: Ashley enters Room of Cheap White Wine Trigger 2: HP > = 200 * Heal Square Trap * Zombie (Two Arm). Trigger 1 * Zombie Fighter. Trigger 1 and 2 Wine Guild Hall * Container. Must save the game to store items here; stored items can be retrieved from any Container in the game. * Magic Circle. Save and later, Teleport Obligatory battle: Sackheim and Goodwin. Once defeated, they do not reappear. They wear and and Sackheim has a shield, but they drop no equipment Trigger 1: Ashley enters Wine Magnate's Chambers Trigger 2: Ashley enters The Gallows Trigger 3: Ashley enters Room of Cheap White Wine * Two Bats: Trigger 1 * Silver Wolf: Spawned by Trigger 2, removed by Trigger 3 * Zombie Knight (Two Arm). Trigger 3 Wine Magnate's Chambers * Gust Trap Trigger 1: Ashley enters The Gallows Trigger 2: Ashley enters Room of Cheap Red Wine * Bat * Silver Wolf. Removed by Trigger 1. Cure Bulb 38/255 * Bat. Spawned by Trigger 1 * Zombie (Two Arm). Spawned by Trigger 2. Cure Bulb 32/255 Fine Vintage Vault Trigger 1: Ashley ventures to a point in the next room, Chamber of Fear Trigger 2: Ashley enters The Gallows * Crimson Blade (Aggressor Type). Removed by Trigger 1 * Crimson Blade (Beknighted Type). Removed by Trigger 1 * Silver Wolf. Spawned by Trigger 1 * Bat. Trigger 1 and 2. Cure Root 25/255 * Bat. Trigger 1 and 2. Mana Root 25/255 Chamber of Fear Trigger 1: Ashley enters Room of Cheap Red Wine * Bat * Bat. Cure Bulb 38/255 * Silver Wolf. Removed by Trigger 1. Cure Root 25/255 * Zombie Knight (One Arm). Trigger 1 The Reckoning Room * Chest: "Seventh Heaven": Gastraph Bow + Simple Bolt, Reinforced Glove, Three Vera Root, Three Cure Root The triggers here are too confusing for me to verify at this time. It reads as though there can be up to six enemies at once here, which is contradicted by anecdotal evidence, and does not even seem likely. Obligatory battle (locked door). The number and type of enemies is affected by whether it is the first or subsequent entry into the room and the 'area', which may or may not mean the Wine Cellar. * Two Silver Wolves * Bat * Silver Wolf, separate trigger: returning to the room without leaving the area (Wine Cellar?) * Zombie Knight (Two Arm) * Zombie Knight (Two Arm) A Laborer's Thirst Trigger 1: Ashley enters The Gallows Trigger 2: Ashley enters Room of Cheap Red Wine * Bat * Silver Wolf. Removed by Trigger 1. Vera Root 39/255 * Silver Wolf. Trigger 1. Removed by Trigger 2. Cure Root 38/255 * Zombie (Two Arm). Trigger 2 The Rich Drown in Wine Trigger 1: Ashley enters The Gallows * Silver Wolf * Silver Wolf. Trigger 1. Room of Rotten Grapes Trigger 1: Ashley kills the Lich in Bazaar of the Bizarre in the Eastern Undercity Trigger 2: Ashley enters The Gallows * Heal Square Trap. Removed by Trigger 1 * Curse Trap. Spawned by Trigger 1 * Two Bats. Removed by Trigger 1 * Bat. Trigger 2. Removed by Trigger 1 * Silver Wolf. Trigger 2. Removed by Trigger 1 * Zombie Knight (Two Arm). Trigger 1 * Zombie Fighter. Trigger 1 Blackmarket of Wines * Magic Circle. Save, and later, Teleport * Chest: Cure Potion, Five Cure Bulb Dummy (Human) This will only spawn once Ashley enters the next room, The Gallows. Striking it with a weapon will gain Human Class levels for that weapon, and randomly lower levels in Beast and Undead. As the enemies in Wine Cellar and indeed Catacombs are almost exclusively Undead and Beast, and there are very few Human enemies, gaining Class levels in Human at this time is counterindicated, unless it is on a separate weapon dedicated to that task (which is recommended; Human+Phantom, Beast+Dragon, Undead+Evil gives the minimum number of weapons with the maximum Class gain). Affinity is much more important than how high a weapon is (its Tier), and the weapons Ashley has now combine well with higher Tier weapons, so sticking with them is just fine. 999 HP and 99 or 100 to all resists; See Link for Stats. Always drops Vera Root and Cure Root. Drops Elixir of Queens (+HP) 13/255 chance The Gallows Trigger 1: Ashley kills the Lich in Bazaar of the Bizarre in the Eastern Undercity Trigger 2: First entry after Trigger 1 * Chest: Pelta Shield, Three Vera Bulb, Fifteen Yggdrasil's Tears. Removed by Trigger 1 * Chest: Requires Chest Key. Circle Shield + Titan Malachite, Three Cure Potion, Vera Potion Obligatory battle: Congratulations! screen and Stat Reel * Minotaur. Arms, normal attacks. Head: Giga Rush. Armed with a "Hand of Light" Heavy Mace which never drops. Drops Chamomile Sigil, Grimoire Guerir, and Grimoire Debile 255/255 chance Obligatory battle (locked door) * Minotaur Zombie. Trigger 2. Arms, normal attacks. Head: Giga Rush. Armed with a "Hand of Light" Heavy Mace which never drops. Rune Earrings, Elixir of Queens, Cure Bulb, 255/255 chance Thereafter: Obligatory battle (locked door) * Minotaur Zombie. Arms, normal attacks. Head: Giga Rush. "Hand of Light" Heavy Mace 13/255. Elixir of Queens 13/255. Room of Cheap Red Wine * Traps: Heal Panel * Mandel Rapier + Short Hilt 255/255. Not seen after first entrance Trigger 1: Second and subsequent entries into Room of Cheap Red Wine Trigger 2: HP = < 179 Trigger 3: HP > = 180 * Bat. Trigger 1. Cure Root 50/255 * Bat. Trigger 1 and 2 * Zombie Knight (One Arm). Trigger 1 and 3 Room of Cheap White Wine Trigger 1: Second and subsequent entries into Room of Cheap Red Wine Trigger 2: HP = < 179 Trigger 3: HP > = 180 * Zombie Fighter. Removed by Trigger 1. Cure Bulb 255/255 * Zombie (One Arm). Removed by Trigger 1. Cure Root 255/255 * Ghoul (Two Arm). Removed by Trigger 1. Two Cure Roots 255/255 * Bat. Trigger 1 * Silver Wolf. Trigger 1 and 2. * Ghoul (One Arm). Trigger 1 and 3. Cure Bulb 25/255 The Greedy One's Den Trigger 1: HP = < 149 Trigger 2: HP > = 150 Trigger 3: Ashley enters the next room, The Hero's Winehall Trigger 4: Ashley enters The Gallows * Bat. Trigger 1 * Silver Wolf. Trigger 2. * Bat. Trigger 3 * Silver Wolf. Trigger 4. Cure Bulb 38/255 The Hero's Winehall Exit to Catacombs of Leá Monde * Chest: "Rusty Nail": Spear + Spiculum Pole, Gem#Braveheart, Three Cure Bulbs Trigger 1: Second and subsequent entries into The Hero's Winehall Trigger 2: Ashley enters Leá Monde Western Town Center Trigger 3: Ashley enters Hewn from Nature Obligatory battle: * Dullahan (185 HP). Armed with "Angel Lance" Rhomphaia, which never drops. Normal attacks by Arms, Abdomen can cast "Drain Heart" spell. Disabling the Abdomen prevents the Dullahan from casting the spell. Drops Elixir of Queens, Elixir of Mages and Grimoire Lux 255/255. Not seen on the second and subsequent entries into The Hero's Winehall Weak to Piercing. Particularly weak on the Abdomen, but resistant to chains there 128/255. Still a little chain resistant on the arms 48/255, but doable. So, single attacks on Abdomen or chains on the arms. * Silver Wolf. Trigger 1, Trigger 2. Cure Bulb 32/255 * Two Bats. Trigger 1, Trigger 2. Cure Root 32/255 * Hellhound. Trigger 2. Normal attacks and Fire Breath * Hellhound. Cure Bulb 32/255 * Dullahan (150 HP). Cure Bulb 32/255 See Also * Locations Category:Entities Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Locations